1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to attachment means for being attached to saber saws and more specifically to such an attachment means for controlling the depth of cut of a saber saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saber saws consist of portable machine saws that include, in general, a base plate having a substantially flat underneath side for normally engaging the material to be cut, and a narrow reciprocating cutting blade extending to a depth lower than the base plate. The depth of cut of the cutting blade is in general not adjustable. The normal practice when it is desired to vary the depth of cut such a saber saw has been to merely break or cut off a portion of the cutting blade so that it is made shorter to make the maximum distance that the cutting blade extends below the base plate less thereby controlling to an extent the depth of cut of the saber saw.
The following patents may be of interest to persons wishing to make and use the present invention. Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,705; Laserson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,519; Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,432; and Treleaven, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,273. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.